Linka and Wheeler
Overview From the moment he sees her, Wheeler flirts heavily with Linka . He often calls her 'babe', and flirts with her heavily throughout several episodes. Linka, however, usually rejects his advances. Most of the time he accepts this with good humour, but occasionally he will question her further about going out with him, or he will display a hurt look, indicating that his feelings go deeper than simple flirting. In Numbers Game, Wheeler falls asleep on a boat in the Tunnel of Love and dreams that Linka and he are happily married with eight children; Linka has characteristically lost her Eastern European accent and is pregnant with their ninth child. Several times, Wheeler and Linka come close to kissing during quiet, intimate moments with one another, such as in the episode Beast of the Temple. However, they are usually interrupted before they can kiss. Occasionally, Wheeler will flirt with other female characters, which causes Linka to become openly jealous. Whenever he is rescued from a tight spot, she displays obvious relief and is more open with her affections towards him. Sometimes, Linka displays physical affection towards him, leaning in for a kiss or hugging him enthusiastically, usually after he has gone missing and she assumes something terrible has happened to him. In the episode Beast of the Temple, Wheeler goes missing after leading danger away from Linka, and she spends much of the episode fretting for him. In the episode Missing Linka, Wheeler stays behind in Russia without telling Linka he is doing so. He follows her and saves her life several times before she realises who he is. At the end of the episode, before they return to Hope Island, the two share a passionate kiss. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Memorable Episodes Season 1 *''Beast of the Temple'' Season 2 *''Mind Pollution'' *''Trouble on the Half Shell'' *''A Twist of Fate'' Season 3 * A Perfect World * Hog Tide Season 4 * Missing Linka * You Bet Your Planet Season 5 * Disoriented Express * Numbers Game Season 6 * Frog Day Afternoon Quotes 'Gallery' Heroforearth45.jpg|Season 1, Episode 1, A Hero For Earth Heroforearth46.jpg|Season 1, Episode 1, A Hero For Earth 003.jpg|Season 1, Episode 3, Beast of the Temple Beast93.jpg|Season 1, Episode 3, Beast of the Temple Beast95.jpg|Season 1, Episode 3, Beast of the Temple 006.jpg|Season 1, Episode 3, Beast of the Temple Beast108.jpg|Season 1, Episode 3, Beast of the Temple Beast114.jpg|Season 1, Episode 3, Beast of the Temple Beast131.jpg|Season 1, Episode 3, Beast of the Temple Beast174.jpg|Season 1, Episode 3, Beast of the Temple Ransom107.jpg|Season 1, Episode 5, Deadly Ransom Ransom108.jpg|Season 1, Episode 5, Deadly Ransom Ransom109.jpg|Season 1, Episode 5, Deadly Ransom 014.jpg|Season 1, Episode 7, Last of Her Kind 015.jpg|Season 1, Episode 7, Last of Her Kind 016.jpg|Season 1, Episode 7, Last of Her Kind Volcano059.jpg|Season 1, Episode 10, Volcano's Wrath 018.jpg|Season 1, Episode 10, Volcano's Wrath Volcano139.jpg|Season 1, Episode 10, Volcano's Wrath 020.jpg|Season 1, Episode 11, The Littlest Planeteer 021.jpg|Season 1, Episode 12, A World Below Us 022.jpg|Season 1, Episode 12, A World Below Us 023.jpg|Season 1, Episode 15, Smog Hog 024.jpg|Season 1, Episode 16, Polluting By Computer 025.jpg|Season 1, Episode 16, Polluting By Computer 026.jpg|Season 1, Episode 16, Polluting By Computer 027.jpg|Season 1, Episode 16, Polluting By Computer Missiontosaveearthone101.jpg|Season 1, Episode 22, Mission to Save the Earth Part I 029.jpg|Season 1, Episode 25, Two Futures Part II 030.jpg|Season 2, Episode 1, Mind Pollution Mindpollution106.jpg|Season 2, Episode 1, Mind Pollution Mindpollution107.jpg|Season 2, Episode 1, Mind Pollution 033.jpg|Season 2, Episode 5, The Predator 034.jpg|Season 2, Episode 5, The Predator 035.jpg|Season 2, Episode 5, The Predator 036.jpg|Season 2, Episode 7, Isle of Solar Energy 037.jpg|Season 2, Episode 9, The Big Clam-Up 038.jpg|Season 2, Episode 9, The Big Clam-Up 039.jpg|Season 2, Episode 13, Trouble on the Half Shell 040.jpg|Season 2, Episode 13, Trouble on the Half Shell 041.jpg|Season 2, Episode 20, A Twist of Fate 042.jpg|Season 2, Episode 20, A Twist of Fate 043.jpg|Season 2, Episode 20, A Twist of Fate 044.jpg|Season 2, Episode 20, A Twist of Fate 045.jpg|Season 2, Episode 20, A Twist of Fate 046.jpg|Season 2, Episode 21, The Great Tree Heist 047.jpg|Season 2, Episode 24, Hate Canal 048.jpg|Season 2, Episode 24, Hate Canal 049.jpg|Season 3, Episode 4, A Perfect World 050.jpg|Season 3, Episode 4, A Perfect World 051.jpg|Season 3, Episode 4, A Perfect World 052.jpg|Season 3, Episode 4, A Perfect World 053.jpg|Season 3, Episode 4, A Perfect World 054.jpg|Season 3, Episode 4, A Perfect World 055.jpg|Season 3, Episode 4, A Perfect World 056.jpg|Season 3, Episode 4, A Perfect World 057.jpg|Season 3, Episode 4, A Perfect World 058.jpg|Season 3, Episode 4, A Perfect World 059.jpg|Season 3, Episode 5, The Dream Machine 060.jpg|Season 3, Episode 7, Guinea Pigs 061.jpg|Season 3, Episode 9, Canned Hunt 062.jpg|Season 3, Episode 9, Canned Hunt 063.jpg|Season 3, Episode 10, Hog Tide 064.jpg|Season 3, Episode 10, Hog Tide 065.jpg|Season 3, Episode 10, Hog Tide 066.jpg|Season 3, Episode 10, Hog Tide 067.jpg|Season 3, Episode 10, Hog Tide 068.jpg|Season 4, Episode 2, A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II Missinglinka041.jpg|Season 4, Episode 4, Missing Linka Missinglinka047.jpg|Season 4, Episode 4, Missing Linka 071.jpg|Season 4, Episode 4, Missing Linka Missinglinka061.jpg|Season 4, Episode 4, Missing Linka Missinglinka074a.jpg|Season 4, Episode 4, Missing Linka Missinglinka099.jpg|Season 4, Episode 4, Missing Linka Missinglinka100.jpg|Season 4, Episode 4, Missing Linka Missinglinka116.jpg|Season 4, Episode 4, Missing Linka Missinglinka119.jpg|Season 4, Episode 4, Missing Linka Missinglinka119a.jpg|Season 4, Episode 4, Missing Linka Missinglinka135.jpg|Season 4, Episode 4, Missing Linka 080.jpg|Season 4, Episode 4, Missing Linka Missinglinka144.jpg|Season 4, Episode 4, Missing Linka Missinglinka150.jpg|Season 4, Episode 4, Missing Linka Missinglinka151.jpg|Season 4, Episode 4, Missing Linka 084.jpg|Season 4, Episode 6, Wheeler's Ark 085.jpg|Season 4, Episode 8, Future Shock 086.jpg|Season 4, Episode 8, Future Shock 087.jpg|Season 4, Episode 9, I've Lost My Mayan 088.jpg|Season 4, Episode 9, I've Lost My Mayan 089.jpg|Season 4, Episode 10, Talkin' Trash 090.jpg|Season 4, Episode 12, Bottom Line Green 091.jpg|Season 4, Episode 15, You Bet Your Planet 092.jpg|Season 4, Episode 15, You Bet Your Planet 093.jpg|Season 4, Episode 15, You Bet Your Planet 094.jpg|Season 4, Episode 15, You Bet Your Planet 095.jpg|Season 4, Episode 15, You Bet Your Planet 096.jpg|Season 4, Episode 15, You Bet Your Planet 097.jpg|Season 4, Episode 15, You Bet Your Planet 098.jpg|Season 4, Episode 15, You Bet Your Planet 099.jpg|Season 4, Episode 15, You Bet Your Planet 100.jpg|Season 4, Episode 15, You Bet Your Planet 101.jpg|Season 4, Episode 15, You Bet Your Planet 102.jpg|Season 4, Episode 15, You Bet Your Planet 103.jpg|Season 4, Episode 15, You Bet Your Planet 104.jpg|Season 4, Episode 15, You Bet Your Planet 105.jpg|Season 4, Episode 16, Going Bats, Man 106.jpg|Season 4, Episode 17, Jail House Flock 107.jpg|Season 4, Episode 17, Jail House Flock 108.jpg|Season 4, Episode 17, Jail House Flock 109.jpg|Season 4, Episode 17, Jail House Flock 110.jpg|Season 4, Episode 17, Jail House Flock 111.jpg|Season 4, Episode 20, Orangu-Tangle 112.jpg|Season 4, Episode 22, 'Teers in the 'Hood 113.jpg|Season 4, Episode 22, 'Teers in the 'Hood 114.jpg|Season 4, Episode 22, 'Teers in the 'Hood 115.jpg|Season 4, Episode 22, 'Teers in the 'Hood 116.jpg|Season 5, Episode 1, Twilight Ozone 117.jpg|Season 5, Episode 2, Hollywaste 118.jpg|Season 5, Episode 2, Hollywaste 119.jpg|Season 5, Episode 2, Hollywaste 120.jpg|Season 5, Episode 3, The Ghost of Porkaloin Past 121.jpg|Season 5, Episode 4, Disoriented Express 122.jpg|Season 5, Episode 4, Disoriented Express 123.jpg|Season 5, Episode 4, Disoriented Express 124.jpg|Season 5, Episode 4, Disoriented Express 125.jpg|Season 5, Episode 4, Disoriented Express 126.jpg|Season 5, Episode 4, Disoriented Express 127.jpg|Season 5, Episode 5, Horns A'Plenty 128.jpg|Season 5, Episode 5, Horns A'Plenty 129.jpg|Season 5, Episode 6, A River Ran Through It 130.jpg|Season 5, Episode 6, A River Ran Through It 131.jpg|Season 5, Episode 9, In Zarm's Way 132.jpg|Season 5, Episode 9, In Zarm's Way 133.jpg|Season 5, Episode 9, In Zarm's Way 134.jpg|Season 5, Episode 10, No Small Problem 135.jpg|Season 5, Episode 10, No Small Problem 136.jpg|Season 5, Episode 10, No Small Problem 137.jpg|Season 5, Episode 10, No Small Problem 138.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 139.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 140.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 141.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 142.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 143.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 144.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 145.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 146.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 147.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 148.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 149.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 150.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 151.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 152.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 153.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 154.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 155.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 156.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 157.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 158.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 159.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 160.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 161.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 162.jpg|Season 5, Episode 11, Numbers Game 163.jpg|Season 5, Episode 13, Who's Running the Show? 164.jpg|Season 5, Episode 13, Who's Running the Show? 165.jpg|Season 6, Episode 1, An Eye for an Eye 166.jpg|Season 6, Episode 2, 101 Mutations 167.jpg|Season 6, Episode 3, Whoo Gives a Hoot? 168.jpg|Season 6, Episode 3, Whoo Gives a Hoot? 169.jpg|Season 6, Episode 4, Frog Day Afternoon 170.jpg|Season 6, Episode 4, Frog Day Afternoon 171.jpg|Season 6, Episode 4, Frog Day Afternoon 172.jpg|Season 6, Episode 4, Frog Day Afternoon 173.jpg|Season 6, Episode 4, Frog Day Afternoon 174.jpg|Season 6, Episode 4, Frog Day Afternoon 175.jpg|Season 6, Episode 4, Frog Day Afternoon 176.jpg|Season 6, Episode 4, Frog Day Afternoon 177.jpg|Season 6, Episode 4, Frog Day Afternoon 178.jpg|Season 6, Episode 4, Frog Day Afternoon 179.jpg|Season 6, Episode 4, Frog Day Afternoon 180.jpg|Season 6, Episode 5, 5-Ring Panda-Monium 181.jpg|Season 6, Episode 7, Dirty Politics 182.jpg|Season 6, Episode 7, Dirty Politics 183.jpg|Season 6, Episode 9, One of the Gang 184.jpg|Season 6, Episode 9, One of the Gang 185.jpg|Season 6, Episode 10, Twelve Angry Animals 186.jpg|Season 6, Episode 13, Greed Is the Word 187.jpg|Season 6, Episode 13, Greed Is the Word 188.jpg|Season 6, Episode 13, Greed Is the Word Category:Content